


大脚板观察日记

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	

大难不死的男孩推开门，灰尘纷纷扬扬地落下来。窗户很大，有足够的光线让Harry看清屋子里面。比起他自己的房间，他的教父显然更喜欢这个顶楼的小隔间：地上散落着几本书，依稀能看见其中一本的封面上有鹰头狮身有翼兽的图案；一个没有盖的大纸盒子里有几扎凌乱的信和笔记本；柜子上格兰芬多狮子的小模型不再威风凛凛，只能张开嘴发出些奇怪嘶哑的声音。旁边的相框倒扣着，已经积满了灰。墙角堆着几个软垫，上面甚至还有一个绒毛玩具，黑色的小狗造型。

这就是他那个连尸体都找不回来的教父留下的全部记忆。

Harry随手从盒子里拿出一本脏兮兮的本子打开，响亮的犬吠声响彻全屋。也许会吵醒布莱克夫人的肖像，但他不关心这个。

本子的扉页上写着一行潦草的字，Harry几乎能想象出作者一边写一边笑得发抖的样子：“大脚板观察笔记——又名怎样饲养一只大型犬科动物”。

翻过扉页后犬吠声便停止了。第一页的字更加凌乱，几乎很难辨认。但是基于自己和父亲一脉相承的书写体系，Harry还是读了下去。

“尊敬的读者，您现在正在阅读的是一本空前绝后的科学研究著作，由于研究对象的复杂性和危险性，此项研究有极大的难度。笔者，也就是我，James Potter，冒着生命危险写下这部作品，并将其从布莱克先生的魔爪之下完整地保存下来。请务必仔细阅读笔者这部心血之作。

PS：我曾在封面上安过一个狗头，但被布莱克先生诅咒之后它就总是试图把我的手指咬下来，所以我只好把它拆了。这不能不说是一个遗憾。”

 

从踏进这座屋子起Harry第一次笑了起来，慢慢地翻开下一页。

“大脚板，也称小天狼星布莱克（Sirius Black），是一种神奇生物。目前生活在Potter家中，在著名魔法学校霍格沃茨也可看到这种动物的身影。他的外表具有欺骗性，尤其是对于女性。大脚板的毛发跟他的姓氏一样黑，心肠更黑，尤其是对饲主很不尊重。因此，如欲饲养一只大脚板，饲主务必像笔者一样善良宽容。”

这一页有一个黑乎乎的狗爪印。Harry把手掌按在上面，停了一下才翻到第三页。

“本章讲述Sirius的生活习性。跟其他犬类不同，大脚板酷爱睡眠和晚间活动。后者建议在饲主及其隐身斗篷的陪伴下进行，以防发生费尔奇悲剧。Sirius的食物种类很杂，基本没有忌口，且有较好的餐桌礼仪。他自己宣称最喜欢吃鹿肉，但鉴于其饲主，也就是笔者，从未见过他吃鹿肉，此条尚未得到证实，因此并不推荐。在睡眠时间之外，Sirius是一种精力过剩的生物，饲主应提供足够的设备场地并空出自己的时间带他出去活动。”

年轻的男孩想起教父一半的人生在阿兹卡班和这个黑房子里度过，脸沉了下来。

第四页开头几行字迹比较端正：“笔者进行了艰苦卓绝的斗争，终于抢回了这部心血的结晶。此章继续讲述大脚板的其他生活习性。Sirius由于血统纯正出身良好，本来有一定程度的洁癖。但在饲主孜孜不倦的熏陶下，他终于养成了将物品乱丢的习惯，笔者感到十分欣慰。当然，我还是希望他下次还是不要一只脚穿他自己的袜子，另一只脚穿着我的。”这一页比较长，另起一段时字迹突然又变得潦草，人称也从调侃般的“笔者”变回了“我”，仿佛写字的人由于某种情绪写得急切起来：“在学校时就有所感觉，最近大约得到了证实：Sirius有时候对阳光有种病态的迷恋，完全不在意是否会晒伤或中暑。他在长时间的阴雨天后看到太阳时的眼神可以用贪婪形容。我还记得——其实一直没忘记过——二年级的时候我和Remus、Peter恶作剧偷走他的魔杖然后把他关进一个又小又黑的储藏室里。Sirius从我认识他开始胆子就很大，但只有那一次，他拼命拍打储藏室的门，哭喊着叫我们的名字。我们也吓坏了，连忙打开门。我抱住他，但他仍然在失控地尖叫。在那之后我常会梦到他那时惊恐的眼神。我知道他在家里常被虐待，但是没有想到给他造成这么严重的心理阴影。至今他还有点抗拒走进狭小黑暗的封闭房间，比如我家的地下室。”

唯一的读者看到这里表情有些扭曲，他自己住了几年碗柜之后同样排斥这样的地方。阿兹卡班绝对并不会比一个地下室舒适，而摄魂怪甚至可以让这样一个地方变得更加黑暗冰冷。

Harry继续往下看：“总的来说，大脚板是一种聪明忠诚勇敢的生物，最大的缺点就是情绪化。今天下午笔者准备去麻瓜世界看望一位美丽的姑娘，但Sirius看上去很不高兴，连最喜欢的巧克力也不吃了，真是不知道为什么。早上在外面玩抓飞贼的时候还撞到了树。作为一名有爱心的饲主，笔者放弃了珍贵的探视机会，留下来陪鼻子红红的大脚板。结果他晚上又开始吃巧克力了。”

大难不死的男孩很快地翻到了下一页：“今天一只自称是大脚板的血亲的不明生物找到了Potter家，名字大概是尼古拉斯还是桃乐丝，也许是雷古拉斯也说不定。从外表上看，他长得很像他名义上的哥哥，但笔者十分看不惯他油头粉面溜光水滑的样子，绝对不如我家的Sirius品种优良。诚实地说，大脚板对他的态度确实不好，但他动不动就眼睛水汪汪的样子让笔者很想给他施个咒。最后Sirius摇了摇头，但抱住了啜泣的小布莱克，这让饲主很不愉快，但还是为自己饲养的是一只这样的布莱克而不是一只那样的布莱克感到欣慰。”

Harry一页页地看着，阅读他的父亲和教父一起生活时的点点滴滴。那是一个他从未试图去了解过的Sirius Black。大脚板的观察日记只写了半本，时间跨度是一个暑假。男孩知道他的教父16岁的时候逃到他的父亲家里。他草草地翻过后面空白的纸页——幸好他这样做了，最后一页上只写着一句话：“昨天Sirius打包行李说要搬出去住了。希望他的新家是个阳光充足的大房子。晚上一直睡不着，我想大概是天气太热的关系。”

男孩哑然合上本子，怔怔地站了一会儿，想起今天晚上赫敏和罗恩会过来。他并不希望他们进到这里。

他转身离开，关上门的那一刻他恍然想起，这是格里莫广场12号唯一一个有阳光照进的房间。


End file.
